Alice's Brilliant Idea
by Isa Cullen-Black
Summary: Alice has a brilliant idea, the others agree to humour her. AU, 4th book disregarded. Just a bit of fun, my first fic. Rated T because I will probably end up swearing a bit.
1. Alice's Seemingly Tame Idea

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to S.Meyer, not me. Unfortunately. Plot line is mine though. All mine.**

* * *

"I have a brilliant idea" Alice announced excitedly.

"No" I replied quickly. Whatever it was, I didn't want to know. Alice's ideas had been becoming more and more wild lately.

"Oh relax Bella" she replied, giggling. "This ones fine"

I looked up at my beautiful husband and he nodded. I sighed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"We're going to an amusement park!" she yelled excitedly, her gold eyes wide with happiness.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, disbelieving. She was as cynical as me.

"That's all?" I added, glancing at Rosalie. We had the same look on our faces.

"Of course, what did you think?" Alice asked, confused. Jasper chuckled and put his arm around his wife.

"Cool" Emmett approved, nodding to himself. "Which one?"

"Okay" Alice announced, leaning forward in her seat. "This is the good part"

"You didn't?" Edward asked, reading her mind. She nodded.

"I have us first class tickets to Tokyo" she told us, grinning.

"_What_?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Uh-Huh" Alice said, nodding. "We're going to Tokyo Disneyland"

"Why Tokyo Disneyland?" Jasper asked, looking down at Alice, "why not plain old Disneyland? We wouldn't actually have to leave the country for that"

"Who wants to stay in the US when we could travel?" Alice asked, excitement still in her voice, "We've never been able to travel as much as we do now, why waste it?"

That was true. After Carlisle's experiment, we could venture into the sunlight for three days straight before we started to shine like a diamond.

Alice could tell that we were all debating it with ourselves and her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh hurry up and make up your minds, it's all cloudy"

"Fine" Rosalie grumbled. Alice grinned again. Emmett was already smiling.

"Yes! Okay, I'm coming"

"Of course I will" Jasper mumbled to Alice. Of course everyone heard it, vampire hearing and all.

I looked at Edward who was already gazing down at me. "You wanna go?" he asked, trying to sound monotonous but I could hear the longing in his voice. It was harder for them to say no to sunlight, they had spent such a long time hiding from it. I, on the other hand, had only been confined to humanless areas for a few years now.

"Okay" I agreed. I was kind of looking forward to it. I had never been to Japan before.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed happily. She jumped up and hugged us all in turn before dancing around the room. "This will be so much fun!"

Jasper laughed at her before getting up and hugging her. Her happiness must have been rubbing off on him. He was most in tune to her emotions after all.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, watching them, amused.

"Tomorrow" Alice sung.

"_What_?" Rosalie asked again. "Do Carlisle and Esme know?"

"Of course they do" Alice replied. "They've decided to stay here because Esme needs to hunt and Carlisle has shifts at the hospital"

"I need to pack!" Rosalie exclaimed before running upstairs. Emmett followed behind at a more human pace, grinning.

"I should probably do the same" I groaned. Alice would kill me if I hadn't packed in time. Alice danced up the stairs and into her own room, overtaking my slow pace. Edward came up behind me and picked me up.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen" he mumbled to me, low enough that no one else could hear. "You've got packing to do and I think I'll help"


	2. Largest Suite

**Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar... It probably is. Because I am merely borrowing them to do as I want. Everyone belongs to S.Meyer. Apart from Tokyo Disneyland. Which belongs to Disney. And the Four Seasons. And the cars. I don't own any of them. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing" The voice calmly commanded as we flew closer and closer to Narita Airport. I followed his instructions without complaint, happy to be doing human things again. Edward buckled himself in next to me and his amazing, crooked grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile in return, watching my gorgeous husband…

"Guys, stop it" Jasper hissed at us from behind. "Your emotions are driving me crazy"

Alice giggled and I growled at her, low enough that no human ears could hear.

"Oh calm down Bella" she replied, laughter still in her voice.

"Em and Rose are bad enough, I don't need you guys too" Jasper mumbled. I glanced over and saw Emmett and Rosalie attached at the lips, their hands running though each others hair.

I grinned and threw the provided pillow at them softly. Well, softly for us, any harder and I could have dented the plane, which would have been bad. Rose, who was closest to me, turned around and glared at me. Emmett on the other hand laughed and threw the pillow back, harder. A flight attendant approached us at that point and asked us to restrain ourselves and wait for landing.

"Bitch. Ruin our fun" Emmett mumbled at vampire speed once she had left. We all laughed and waited for the plane to become stationary again.

* * *

"So where exactly are we staying?" Edward asked as we finally finished collecting all of our luggage from the carousal. Believe me, there was a lot.

"We're staying at the Four Seasons" Alice started, making her way to the hire car pick up area. Of course. "In the Imperial suite. Unfortunately we all have to share"

"Really?" Emmett asked, hoping she was joking. She wasn't.

"Well it's not like we sleep or anything!" Alice hissed. She got very protective of her choices.

"Yeah but, I mean, how private will the rooms be?" Emmett mumbled as we walked along lines of expensive cars.

"Not very so maybe you could hold off for the couple of days we're here?" Alice asked, looking at Emmett. While I couldn't see it, I knew which look she would have been giving him. You wouldn't ever disagree with Alice if she gave you that look.

"Not that easy" Emmett mumbled. Rosalie put an arm around Emmett's waist and smiled at him.

"Don't worry" she told him, "we'll find somewhere"

Jasper growled and we all laughed.

"Jasper's dying here, calm down" Edward laughed. Even Alice smiled a bit. She rarely had time to smile when she was organising things.

"I've got us three cars" Alice announced, stopping. I grinned when I saw the cars. It was so… So Alice. She had obviously picked the cars for us personally. On the furthest left sat a grey, Aston Martin DB9. It looked sleek and in my opinion, better than Edward's Vanquish. I would never tell him though. Next to it was a BMW Z4 Roadster. I was getting good at the car thing ever since I had changed. The way all the Cullens were obsessed with them, it was no wonder why I now knew so much. Next to the BMW was a red Porsche Boxster. No guessing who's was who's.

Alice handed Edward and Rose the keys she had been hiding in her bag then danced over to the Porsche. Edward popped open the boot of the Aston and we loaded our bags in. After a few minutes of trying to squeeze in the bags so that they would fit _and _trying to not wreck the car with our pushing, we finally got into the seats. Edward knew where he was going because he had seen it in Alice's mind so that left Emmett and Rosalie at the back of our three car brigade, following carefully.

When we finally made our way through the Tokyo traffic to the hotel, I gasped. I really should have been used to the expensive cars, expensive houses, expensive clothes and expensive hotels but really, where did the good old saving money go?

As I looked up at the multi-storeyed building in front of me I shuddered to think that we were sharing the largest suite here.


End file.
